


The Moment They Fell In Love (EmetWol Valentione's Week 2021 - Day 2 Prompt)

by kyoshistardust



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Canonical Character Death, EmetWoL Week (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshistardust/pseuds/kyoshistardust
Summary: MAJOR MSQ SPOILERS FOR 5.0! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SHADOWBRINGERS OR JUST DON'T CAREI was tired when I wrote this
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	The Moment They Fell In Love (EmetWol Valentione's Week 2021 - Day 2 Prompt)

Blinding light. That's all Cota could see as her aether was spent. She collapsed, gasping for breath and the strength to push herself back up. She rubbed her eyes as she stepped forward and slowly raised her head to examine her surroundings.

No. She couldn't make out any of the other Scions.

The auri stared directly in front of her as the light faded away. A cloaked figure stood before her. 

The purple skies of dawn stood where his chest once was. The aether left behind a gaping hole, where the ascian's hand slid through.

The figure stumbled toward Cota, his hand clutched against the wound. Cota took a step back before he could fall over her. Yet, all the figure did was pause. 

He raised his hands and threw back his hood. Emet-Selch.

"Remember..." He whispered, "Remember that we once lived."

The Xaela had little time to react before Emet pulled her into his arms, her head pressed against his chest. She gasped, her hands twitched before wrapping hers around him.

For the first time in years, tears filled Cota's eyes. She reached her hand to touch his cheek, but her hand slipped through, leaving dust-like aether behind. "Emet...I--" She weeped as the ascian gently wiped the tears from her face. He lifted the auri's chin, his gaze meeting hers. He brushed her raggedy black bangs away as he pulled her in, locking lips with each other. After a while, they slowly released. He gazed down at her again, giving her a warming smile before falling into another embrace.

Cota found her heart pounding as they both held their bodies. She listened to his breaths tremble in pain as she noticed his upper body fading into the aether around them. It felt like only moments passed when soon nothing filled her arms, dropping to her knees and staring blankly at the ground as she watched splotches of the violet earth below dampen with her tears, her arms now holding herself. "Please. C-come back." She whispered, her speech being broken with sobbing, "I love you."


End file.
